Jura Neptune Megazord
The Jura Neptune Knight Megazord is the Megazord for the Gold Jura Knight in Jura Knights. Overview Jura Neptune Knight Megazord is Knight Zord Mosa's humanoid form which it changes into when Solomon takes command with his own spare Jura Totem. Like Tyra Knight, Jura Neptune Knight is fast and agile, but skilled in underwater combat. The Jura Knight Megazord possesses more power than the Jura Five Knights Megazord as the former overpowered Chieftain. It wields the KnighTrident tail blade, and can launch the AmmoMents for a rocket punch attack. Its finisher is the Neptune Tornado Strike where Jura Neptune Knight jumps in the air and dives back down with the KnighTrident spinning in a drill manner that pierces through the Monsaur. Appearances: History * to be added Zords Knight Zord Mosa Knight Zord Mosa (also known as Mosa) is Jura Gold's partner in Power Rangers Jura Knights. It is modeled after a . In its default form, Mosa is armed with the KnighTrident tail blade, twin four-shot missile launchers (one on its left and right side underneath each fin), and its own massive jaws. Additionally, it is capable of flight. In its Jura Neptune Knight form, it forms the main body, legs, and its missile launchers form the arms while its Jura Totem forms the head. Due to a tragic event in the past, Mosa harbours a strong distaste for the surface dwellers and those from the Valour Tribe Sea Division, who interact with them. AmmoMents The AmmoMents are a pair of auxiliary Jura Zords. They are modeled after . They possess trident-style tentacles and form the hands of the Jura Neptune Knight Megazord. Additional Formations SpinoFlash SpinoFlash is the combined form of DimetroFire and Mosa in Power Rangers Jura Knights. It is based on a . Appearances: Jura FlashFire Tyra Knight Megazord The Jura FlashFire Tyra Knight Megazord is the combination of Tyranno, DimetroFire, and Mosa. It consists of Tyranno's central zord formation, Tyranno's head is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its mini-gun as its spine, its Jura Totem is placed as its head, DimetroFire's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Knight Blazing Fire Sword splits open and forms body armor with the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet and visor of the Jura Flash Fire Megazord, and Mosa's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the Knight Boarder pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on Tyra Knight's knee connectors, and Mosa's head is attached to the right arm with Tyranno's second mini-gun. In this form, FlashFire Tyra Knight can utilize fire, water and lightning abilities. Its attacks are the Flash Thunder Kick, delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the Knight Boarders, fire a stream of water from Mosa's jaws, create a large energy manifestation of Tyranno's head for a biting punch, and the Blazestorm blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is the Double Bite, where FlashFire charges Mosa's head with lightning and Tyranno's head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Monsaur. A variation exists where the Monsaur is sprayed with water from Mosa's mouth before being chomped by Tyranno's head. Appearances: Jura Neptune Knight Twilight Jura Neptune Knight Twilight is the combined form of the Jura Neptune Knight Megazord and Knight Zord Twil-Raptor. It consists of Jura Neptune Knight, the Twilight Totem as the head, and Twil-Raptor splits into three components: its head is placed on Jura Neptune Knight's chest, its legs on its left arm, and it wields the Twilight Blaster in its left hand. Its finisher is the Neptune Black Hole Cannon, where the Jura Neptune Knight generates darkness and fires a darkness energy beam that pierces the Minosaur before creating a black hole that swallows the Monsaur before it's destroyed. Appearances: Jura Neptune Knight Cosmic The Jura Neptune Knight Cosmic is the combined form of Jura Neptune Knight and Knight Zords Radi-Raptor and Twil-Raptor. It consists of Jura Neptune Knight, the Cosmic Totem as the head, Radi-Raptor's legs are attached on the right arm, its head is placed on the right leg, and its tail forms the Cosmic Sword; Twil-Raptor's legs are attached on the left arm, its head is placed on the left leg, and Twil-Raptor's tail forms the Twilight Blaster. In this form, Jura Neptune Knight gains cosmic-based abilities, such as creating a distortion in space to travel through. Its finisher is the Neptune Cosmic Blash, where Jura Neptune Knight performs a light energy slash with the Cosmic Sword and fires a black hole from the Twilight Blaster, combining both attacks that creates a spiralling slash shot that destroys the Monsaur. Appearances: Jura Emperor Megazord The Jura Emperor Megazord is the combination between Knight Zords Ptero, Tyranno and Mosa. It consists of Knight Zord Tyranno's lower body and legs, its Jura Totem is placed as its head, Ptero's upper body, arms and the Knight Edge wings combines with Tyranno's lower half, the Frozen Claw is placed on the chest (with a section of it forms the crown and visor) with the Pteranodon Head, Mosa's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the Knight Boarder pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on KishiRyuOh's knee connectors, Tyranno's head is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its mini-gun as its spine, and MosaRex's head is attached to the right arm with Tyranno's second mini-gun. Appearances: Jura Totem |-|1 = |-|2 = The Gold Jura Totem is the personal Jura Totem of Knight Zord Mosa, used by the Gold Jura Knight. Notes *Knight Zord Mosa is the first Mosasaurus-themed zord. *'"Blash"' for Neptune Knight’s finisher, Cosmic Blash is a portmanteau of the words “blast” and “slash”. See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart in . Category:Zord Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers Jura Knights Category:Zords (Jura Knights) Category:Gold Zords Category:Sixth Ranger Zords Category:Sea Dinosaur Zord Category:Dinosaur Zord Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Gokai-Volt